


《无冕之王》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xxx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “你愿不愿意，换一种身份陪在我身边？”





	《无冕之王》chapter（1）

Thor没有为Loki立碑。他用长河中流淌的星辰纪念自己的爱人，但他不愿留下Loki已经逝去的佐证。

雷霆之神的一生都伴随着希望和战争，而Thor的一生，都伴随着Loki·odinson。

Loki是他的兄弟，他的挚友，他的爱人。他们从未有过彻底决裂的时刻，只是Thor忽视了Loki孤注一掷的求救。于是爱和信任分崩离析，穿过胸膛的不只是刀刃。

“Thor·odinson，我的头生子。一直受强大的雷神之锤的眷顾，它打造于一颗即将陨落的行星内核......”

孤独的神祇回到了他的封王之典，Thor看着年轻的自己骄傲风光地穿过欢呼的人群，而站在母亲身侧的Loki，眼里是被冰棱和飞霜冻结的温柔。

不，不是这里。

神祇从回忆中抽身离开，一切从Loki破坏了他的典礼开始，而因果却早已种下。 

渡鸦扑棱着乌黑划过阿斯加德金色的屋檐，年轻的王子满面怒容地走进了兄长的寝殿。“九天后就是我的成人礼，而阿斯加德的所有子民......”Loki抱着臂站定，语调刻薄地看向站立在镜子面前的Thor，“都在讨论你三个月后才举行的封王典礼。”

Thor转过身，对Loki露出了一个堪称怀恋的微笑。

I miss you with my life，brother。

“为什么你只是站在那里傻笑？”Loki因为异样的寂静顿了顿脚步，而后站定在了Thor的面前，“或许你已经不屑于同我争论了，brother。”

“我会让你的成人礼前所未有的盛大，”Loki的生日是从odin收养他那天起计算的，但Thor还不打算告诉Loki事实上他已经成年，“你喜欢荣耀和名望，我想给你这一切。”

在我还能给你的时候。

“你就只......站在这儿，”这时候他们还不是爱侣，Loki被Thor的话怔住了，红着耳根后退了一步，“好好试穿你的新战甲吧，别给我嘲笑你的机会，Thor。”

“跟我来。”Thor捏了捏Loki的后颈，小王子本能地哆嗦了一下，愈发觉得兄长的气场变得成熟而强大，“你该和我的朋友们一起玩乐，从现在开始也不晚。”

“他们讨厌我，”Loki迟疑地跟上了Thor，有什么不太对劲，他们从来不是什么和睦的兄弟，而Thor似乎把一切推向了更加暧昧的方向，“我也不屑于和你的勇士们同流合污。”

“我的勇士们追随于我，他们未曾给予你尊重——”Thor笑着拍了拍Loki的肩膀，他的弟弟太年轻了，以至于所有诡计都藏在了那双漂亮的眼睛里，可曾经的他从未读懂，“在我将你视如珍宝之前。”

Thor在向Loki摊牌之前觐见了众神之父，odin，仅仅作为他的儿子。

“我知道的远比您以为的要多，父亲。”Thor手中的妙尔尼尔铮鸣了起来，因为神祇前所未有的强大而兴奋。Thor借用了自己曾经的意识，而已经觉醒的神力翻涌着汇聚在每一条经络。

“Loki不该再被欺瞒下去，我会告诉他真相。”Thor踏上了那个金碧辉煌的大殿，他与hela决战时的废墟恍若昨夕，“还有被藏匿在穹顶之后的壁画......”

“阿斯加德正处于前所未有的和平，my son。”苍老的主神握紧了王座的扶手，Odin能够感觉到Thor年轻躯壳下不属于这个时空的灵魂，“你无法改变世间既定的轨迹，连我都不能。”

“我不会轻易放弃，父亲。”Thor单手握拳放于胸口，行礼后脊背笔直地转身离开，“为了阿斯加德，为了母亲和Loki。”

也为了您，father。

Loki有些喝醉了，仙宫的酒酿了千年，而他已经太久没有开怀畅饮。三勇士依旧没有完全接纳他，但Thor始终将注意力放在了他的身上，明确地向众人宣告了自己的态度。

他们同为王子，哪怕odin已近属意Thor为王储，也没有人能够轻视他的兄弟。

愚蠢，Thor只是在怜悯他。Loki没有打破这难得的温情，他的哥哥总是鲁莽而直率，但Loki无法心怀感激地接受。

Loki只要自己亲手争来的成就，而不是任何人的施舍。

诡计之神悄悄离开了席位，像一片单薄的影子般消失在了人海之后。Thor很快发现了Loki的缺席，而在这之前，小王子又有多少次不为人知的落寞退场。

Loki变成了一条小蛇蜷缩在草丛里，Thor到处在找他，这个固执的大个子在把仙宫掘地三尺之前绝不会放弃。通体乌绿的小蛇刚想溜进通向九界的缝隙，突然被一双干燥温暖的手捞了起来。

小蛇嘶嘶地扭头亮出了獠牙，瞪着那双满是笑意的蓝眼睛咬住了Thor的指尖。血腥味在夜色中飘散了开来，小蛇死咬着Thor，突然被他的拇指戳中了肚子，哆嗦着尾巴翻了拧成了一团。

“松口，Loki。”小蛇的七寸极为敏感，Thor用拇指按住了它柔软的肚子揉搓，安抚地亲了亲小蛇冰凉的鼻吻，“我知道是你。”

“你长进了不少，bro。”Loki慌不择路地现了原形，重重地摔到了草地上，有金色的碎屑从袖口掉了出来，而他因为Thor的那个吻而无暇顾及，“等等，别动我的......”

而Thor倾过身压住Loki的手，将他藏在袖口的那把金屑掏了出来。

“这是你为母亲准备的诞辰礼物？”Thor单手捏住了Loki的胳膊，小王子挣扎了起来，纠缠在一起的披风绊倒了两人，他们滚倒在了沾着夜露的草地上，“希望不是我想的那东西。”

窃取月神的丝绸，剥离金蚕的羽翅，哄骗矮人族锻造白银......Thor在阿斯加德湮灭之后才知道，Loki当年献给frigga的披风里，编织了多少谎言和生灵。

“别这样做，Loki。”Thor叹了口气，在Loki愤怒的注目下将金蚕羽翅捏碎在了掌心，“母亲不会喜欢这样的披风。”

“所有美丽的东西都是残忍而脆弱的，”Loki语塞地顿了顿，随即重新张牙舞爪了起来，“总比你用巨龙的头骨当做礼物强！” 

“跟我回去。”Thor想到当年的自己时也有些头痛，而Loki气得面色铁青，指尖已经悄然捏住了刀片，被Thor轻车熟路地抓住手腕直接抗到了肩上，“我以为你酒量还行，嗯？”

刻薄的银舌头难得没有说话，用手背捂住嘴在天旋地转中直犯恶心。

“我不会再只是一味地阻止你了，Loki。”Thor下意识地拍了拍小王子的屁股，在Loki疯了般红着脸挣扎起来时，才想起他们现在只是别扭的兄弟关系，“hey，别乱动......我有东西能够代替金蝉，你也不想伤害那些毛茸茸的小家伙，不是么？”

“不过是劣等的生物罢了，”Loki嘟囔着蹬了蹬腿，他的兄长在白天捏了自己的后颈，又在方才亲吻了他，甚至狎昵地碰了他的臀部，“你最好给我个不捅你刀子的理由！”

Thor不太对劲，就像完全变了个人。

Loki被Thor放下后，眼神便有些飘忽。Thor的宫殿里装潢贵气粗犷，他转了好久才找到一把剪子。“用我的头发代替，怎么样？”神祇笑起来时连黑夜都遮不住光芒，眼角漾开细纹，“你知道我的金发有多宝贵，Loki。”

“别想借此在我的功劳中分一杯羹，bro。”Loki有些讶异地挑了挑眉，五指穿过Thor的金发，捻起其中的一缕比划了一下，“我醉了，手不稳的话......”

“有些事只能在醉了的时候才能做。”Thor藏酒的地方从来都没变，他就着瓶口灌了下去，少年高挑的身影在镜子中变得模糊，“快点，趁我还没反悔。”

Loki眯了眯眼，利索地剪下了那搓金发。“金蝉是活物，我还要你的血。”贪得无厌的诡计之神拉住了Thor的手，尖锐的指甲试图划破皮肤，“这是你欠我.....唔！”

“别太过分，”Thor捏住了Loki的下巴，小王子吃痛地低吟了一声，低头咬住了他的虎口，犬牙刺进了皮肤，“嘶.....放手！”

Loki颇为凶悍地咕噜了一声，Thor的血顺着他削瘦的下巴流了下来，滴落在已经稍许枯黄的断发上，金发重新泛起了光泽。

于是Thor将手硬是从Loki的口中扯了出来，咬住了那张带着血腥味的唇。

他还是搞砸了，Thor所有被掩埋到最深处的冲动和莽撞，在重遇Loki的那一刻，便回到了最轻狂的时代。

Thor无法改变的不是命运，而是Loki之于他的意义。

Loki吓得在Thor怀里蹿了蹿，被摁着后腰固定在桌子和兄长的身体之间。Thor显然知道自己在做什么，暴殄天物般啃咬着Loki的嘴唇和下巴，手掌精确地抚摸过连他本人都未曾发现的敏感点。

Thor太熟悉Loki的身体了，约顿人在故土恶劣的环境下进化出了发达的生殖系统，每一个冰霜巨人都具有双性器官，这也成了Loki讳莫如深的秘密。

“bro....呃！你怎么会......”背德感让Loki浑身发抖，而更让他震惊的，是Thor的手毫无停顿地摸进了自己的臀缝之间，直抵他本该无人知晓的隐秘肉穴，“别碰！那里.....哈啊.....”

Loki抬手打了Thor一拳，喘息着被Thor抵住了额头。小王子颤着睫毛张了张嘴，几乎就要碰上Thor的唇，却又犹豫着后退了一些。

“你在抗拒什么？”Loki的服饰繁杂而贴身，Thor不得不空出双手去拉扯他的腰带，金色的碎发晃过湛蓝的瞳孔，“是我们血缘关系，还是你身体的秘密？”

Thor还记得他们第一次水乳交融，彼此眼中都是清晰而残破的爱恨。Loki像此刻一般喘息和扭动，而那时所有的真相都已经剖白，没有什么能够阻止他们的纠缠。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，皱着眉吻住了Thor。他的动作依旧十分迟疑，Thor的哄骗没有影响到诡计之神，Loki在按着自己的情绪思考。

小王子凉滑的舌头勾过兄长的齿根，稍微停顿了半秒之后，终于不顾一切地长驱直入，面颊上的红晕一直湿漉漉地蔓延到了耳根。

“盖亚和她的儿子乌拉诺斯诞下了12个提坦巨神，”Loki逞强地舔了舔干裂的嘴角，隆起的裆部将裤装拉扯出羞耻的褶皱，“如果你认真修习过神话史，就知道这对北欧神族来说不算什么。”

“我很高兴你能这么想，Loki。”Thor突然想要看Loki被羞耻填满却又口是心非的样子，他吞下了险些宣之于口的真相，“毕竟……我们是在乱伦。”

这个字眼像跨越雷池的最后一步，Loki触电般将按在Thor胸口的手缩了回来，却被兄长托着腰身抱了起来。

Thor的吻又急又深，Loki像被磁铁吸引了一般低着头迎合。细碎的呻吟和喘息从两人交缠的唇瓣间泄漏，王子汗湿的黑发落在Thor的眼里。

Loki身上难缠的布料终于被扒干净了，赤裸的双腿缠上冰凉的甲胄时有些瑟缩，而Thor直接隔着自己层层的衣裤向上顶弄了起来。

“你！哈嗯……”Loki被颠得险些从兄长身上掉下来，吃力地勾着Thor的脖颈断断续续地咒骂，“下流……唔！操你、啊嗯！”

Loki变成小蛇时被Thor捏出的红痕还在，他顺着Loki剧烈起伏的小腹一路吻了下去，含住半硬的性器时听见Loki难耐的低喘。

“Thor……哈嗯……”Loki已经高潮了一次，浑身瘫软地被Thor压在了桌上。兄长的胡须毛茸茸地蹭着腿根，Loki几乎失声地向后仰起了头，十指紧绷着在纸张上抓出褶皱。

Loki用脚勾着将Thor的裤子蹬了下来，金发的神祇半跪在他两侧脱下甲胄，皮肤下滚动的饱满肌肉在烛光下色欲而强悍。

诡计之神的喉结滚动了一下，欲盖弥彰地别开了视线。Thor分开了Loki的双腿，将那个湿润翕动的肉穴暴露在了自己的眼前。

“亲兄弟的身体能让你这么兴奋？”Loki有些心悸地看着Thor胯下即将进入自己的性器，他一向知道自己的兄长块头很大……可在孩提时代过后，他们再也没有如此坦诚相见过。

“而你不也在用腿夹着亲哥哥的腰？”Thor恶意地顶了顶腰，性器的轮廓嵌进了Loki两腿间的软肉，却偏要在他耳边宣告，“我要进去了，Loki。”

Loki忿忿地咬住了兄长的肩膀，和当年一模一样的羞愤和纵容，让Thor的心脏酸涩地狂跳了起来。

他在爱人嘶哑委屈的哽咽中侵入了这具年轻的躯体，Loki突起的肩胛磕在冰冷的地面上，随着兄长沉而重的撞击下被顶得通红。

“bro……嗯！胀……哈啊、唔！”Loki不配合的扭动让Thor总是堪堪错过他体内的敏感点，反倒把自己难受得气急败坏，“你到底会不会？！”

“那你自己来。”Thor的嗓音也哑得厉害，这个年纪的少年神祇浑身都是冲动的欲望，连他自己也无法控制，“我得当个纵容弟弟的好哥哥，对么？”

“真该让父王知道，哈嗯......他引以为傲的王储，”Loki的眼尾很红，他被Thor摁着脖颈趴在桌子上，红肿的屁股高高翘着承受兄长蛮横的撞击，“是怎样无耻放荡地干他的兄弟....啊！”

Loki的身体太敏感了，Thor抽动几十下的时间里，他便零碎地高潮了好几次，瘦长的腿哆嗦得几乎站不住，滑腻的体液从交媾的地方一直流淌到了腿根。

那个狭窄脆弱的小洞已经被撑得合不上了，Thor在退出来时能够清晰地看见穴口红肿的软肉。

“我们很契合，”Thor喜欢看Loki被羞耻折磨的样子，打算暂时不告诉他身世的真相，“也许是因为血脉相连.....” 

“滚到床上来，Thor。”Loki是完全的享乐主义，他受够了在坚硬的桌面上挨操，推开Thor倒在了他的被褥之间，手臂晃荡着垂下了床沿，懒洋洋地勾了勾指尖，“或者你想让你弟弟的初夜在桌上结束？”

“我们离结束还有很久，”Thor用枕头垫高了Loki的腰，黑发的小骗子不明所以地转了转眼珠，随即就被兄长前所未有的深入角度顶到失声，“我们永远都不会累，Loki......欲望就不会终结。”

Loki的膝窝被Thor分开压在了身侧，神祇的精壮腰线在他的两腿之间起伏。诡计之神的眼前绽开了一场盛大而寞落的烟火，Loki挺起的小腹和胸口紧贴着Thor，两人紧绷的小腿纠缠在一起拖曳着床单。

“Thor.....啊嗯....brother......”他们试了很多姿势，Loki的腰很软，Thor几乎将他对折箍在了怀里，小王子弓着身跪趴在兄长身下，哽咽着被无数次填满又抽离，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，“够了！嗯.....嗯！”

“我看看。”Loki哭得实在太惨，Thor分辨不了其中有多少装腔作势的成分，只好低头检查他的腿根。穴口的确红肿的厉害，饱满战栗的软肉兴奋地吮吸包裹着Thor的性器。

Thor用拇指按了按，Loki便呜咽着分泌出了更多的体液。

“小骗子。”Thor面对面地压住了Loki，小王子乖觉地缠抱住了他，仰起头迎合兄长的索吻，“你起码还能折腾大半夜，我了解你。”

“odin在上，至少让我下得了床......”Thor重新动了起来，潮涌般的酥麻快感让Loki低喘着捶了一下床板，然后便勾着Thor的脖颈撕咬他的嘴唇。

Thor的身上多了些Loki不知道的伤疤，性事结束后，他便摸着这些伤疤一个个问了过去。

而这些事对于如今的Thor而言太过久远了，在此后漫长的征战生涯里，伤疤的叠加也已经是家常便饭。

“只是受伤罢了，无论是谁，在哪里……”Thor低头亲了亲Loki的鼻尖，小王子将毛茸茸的脑袋埋进了枕头，在被子下踹了他一脚，“你都不在我身边。”

“如果你肯把花在练武场上横冲直撞的时间，分出一半来和母后学习法术，”Loki咬着Thor的耳垂奚落他，脊背光裸地趴在兄长的身边，“哪怕只学会一个幻影，也不用平白无故受这么多伤。”

“我生来便是战士，Loki。”要是小王子知道他的兄长以后不但丢了眼睛，还要受星核熔铸战斧的痛苦，不知还会不会依旧嘴硬心软地埋怨。

Loki静静地望了Thor一会儿，终究还是困顿地闭上了眼睛。Thor似乎在他耳边说了些什么，又似乎只是他自己的梦境。

“我该做多少才算够，Loki？”Thor的呢喃掺杂在苦涩的梦里，“怎样才能让你的怨恨，痛苦，欺瞒......别走上那条路。”

Loki是被Thor硬从被窝里挖出来的，难得并肩而行的仙宫王子们引来了众人的注目。Thor始终紧握着妙尔尼尔，直到带着Loki走进了odin的大殿。

“这穹顶上的壁画，从我们出生那一刻起便编织着弥天大谎。”妙尔尼尔从Thor的手中直飞而上，撞破了金碧辉煌的穹顶，“但我不会再等到往日无追之时，留你一个人面对这些。”

Loki抬头，看着陈旧古老的壁画在废墟之后显现。

而Thor握住了他的手，将残酷的真相说成了赞歌。

“你愿不愿，换一种身份陪在我身边？”


End file.
